


On A Collision Course

by peace_love_happiness



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peace_love_happiness/pseuds/peace_love_happiness
Summary: Crowley accidentally calls Aziraphale "love".





	On A Collision Course

Crowley’s been in love with Aziraphale for a long time, a very long time. Almost since the beginning of time, actually. Six thousand years of pining was quite a long time, enough to make you a bit loopy in the head. Crowley thought about loving Aziraphale so much that it became a bad habit, he couldn’t control his thoughts anymore. It wasn’t helped by the fact him and Aziraphale had spent more time than ever together the past month, seeing each other nearly every day instead of just a couple times a year. One day in his flat, about a month after The Apocalypse That Never Was, his mind was drifting to what it would be like to hold Aziraphale’s hand when his phone rang. It was the angel.

 

“What is it, love?” Crowley answered. Aziraphale was quiet for a second on the other end.

 

“Right, love. Do you-”

 

Crowley promptly hung up. Shit.

 

Love, he had accidentally called Aziraphale love. He was thinking about loving Aziraphale so much, he forgot he wasn’t quite allowed to and it slipped. Ot was bad enough he called him “angel” all the time. After all, he was an actual angel. Sure it would get them looks sometimes (less glares and more smiles as the years went along, but looks nevertheless), but Azirapahle never seemed to notice. Crowley wasn’t even sure if he knew it was a term of endearment. Did he use that to his advantage at times? Yes, he did.

 

But love? There was no way he could get away with calling Aziraphale love. No, you couldn’t find a pet name more explicit than that. Aziraphale once told him he was “going too fast” when he offered to take him anywhere he wanted to go, hang out more. Calling him “love” was speeding faster than the Bentley compared to that.

 

Crowley’s phone started ringing again. Aziraphale was calling back. He had two choices. He could either not answer and maybe take a nap for a century or two, or he could pick up the phone and just act like nothing happened. The first one was easier, too tempting, but it was still too close to The Apocalypse That Never Was. Crowley still wasn’t entirely trusting that the world would be safe. So he picked up.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Crowley! Why did you hang up?”

 

“Hang up? I didn’t hang up,” said Crowley. “Must’ve lost signal. Why would I hang up?”

 

“Just…” Aziraphale sighed. “Anyway, do you want to go to the park tomorrow?”

 

Crowley really shouldn’t, he didn’t want to slip up again. But not going would mean saying no to Aziraphale.

 

“I’ll be there.”  

 

* * *

 

“Anyway, about that phone call earlier…”

 

“Can we not talk about that? I didn’t mean to say that, it was an accident.”

 

“Oh,” said Aziraphale. He almost sounded… Sad? Did he really make things that awkward between them? “I see.”

 

“I’m sorry, ‘Zira.”

 

“Sorry for what?” asked Aziraphale.

 

“You know, ‘going too fast’, all that. Making things awkward.”

 

“So you did mean it then? Calling me love?”

 

“Pfft.” Crowley looked away at the ducks. He thought it wouldn’t be too bad to be one. Especially at a park like this where you don’t even have to work for food and humans just give it to you. “What do you think, angel? Look, it doesn’t matter though. I’ll stop.” Stop what?

 

“Crowley, ‘going too fast’ doesn’t mean stop,” said Aziraphale. “It means ‘slow down’. And you have. Well, you do still go too fast for me sometimes, but I think I’m starting to catch up to you. I do love you too, Crowley.”

 

Oh. “Really?” asked Crowley.

 

“Of course. I’ve loved you since you blew up that church in 1941.” Crowley’s loved Aziraphale since he gave away the flaming sword and then shielded him from the rain, but he decided against mentioning that. “It was just, well, a bit frightening, you know? Angels aren’t really supposed to fall in love as it is, especially with demons. But now we have nothing to worry about, do we? No superiors, no looming apocalypse, just centuries ahead of us.”  


Centuries. It was certaintly quite a thought. Crowley's hand brushed Aziraphale's on the bench. "Is this okay?" he asked.

 

Aziraphale grasped it. "Just right."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a Queen song, Don’t Stop Me Now. I don’t remember if they played it in the show or not. It's a good song, nevertheless.
> 
> I hate editing, but I don't write in any sort of chronological order so I have to edit lots. Why do I do this to myself?
> 
> I have a [tumblr](https://peace-love-happiness.tumblr.com) if you want to shout to me about Good Omens or whatever.


End file.
